onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 770
Chapter 770 is called "The Spear of Elbaf". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 17 - "Found it! The Massive Offerings!" Short Summary Luffy yells at Bellamy for still siding with Doflamingo, but Bellamy ignores him and uses his Devil Fruit powers to punch him with a Haki-imbued fist, causing Luffy to cough out blood. Meanwhile Zoro and Pica continue fighting, with Pica continuing to get larger. Some of Pica's soldiers attempt to stop Zoro, but they are defeated by Orlumbus. Pica then inhabits the entire King's Plateau and laughs at Zoro, which causes the latter to make fun of him again due to Pica's unique and dumb laugh. This causes Pica to get enraged and raise large spikes from the ground. Pica's habitation of the King's Plateau causes him to interrupt the fight between the Colosseum combatants and the Donquixote executives. The Colosseum combatants then manage to gain the upper hand, starting with Machvise being defeated by Hajrudin. Long Summary Yelling at Bellamy for still siding with Doflamingo, Luffy points out how the latter betrayed him and that there is no reason for them to fight. Bellamy admits that may be true before claiming he doesn't care anymore and telling Luffy to stand there and take his attacks if he thinks he's bluffing. Bellamy strikes Luffy with a Haki-enhanced punch, which causes Luffy to cough up blood. Elsewhere in Dressrosa, Zoro continues his battle with Pica, who becomes a stone monster again and causes Zoro to lose his footing and fall back to the lower level before striking with his fist. As Zoro slashes the statue in half, the lower Donquixote members try to shoot at him, but Orlumbus shows up and tricks them into lining up before taking them out using "Admiral Killer Bowling". Zoro thanks Orlumbus, who states his name and leaves Pica to him while he and the others deal with the lower members. Just then, Pica merges with the plateau. When Pica laughs, a shocked Zoro comments on how stupid it is, causing Pica to use "Charlestone", attacking Zoro and his own men in the process. While Zoro relishes in fighting a strong opponent, Dellinger complains to Pica for almost hitting him as well, allowing Ideo to hit him while proclaiming that he shouldn't take his eye off his opponent. Meanwhile, Sai and Baby 5 trade words as Baby 5 has misinterpreted all of Sai's actions and words as romantic gestures, greatly confusing Sai. Elsewhere, Machvise has finished his fight with Hajrudin and now sets his sights on Zoro. While Hajrudin lays defeated, he laments how he cannot repay his debts despite wanting to be the king of all giants, losing the tournament, being turned into a toy and later being saved. Admits his shame, Hajrudin wonders if this is all he's able to do to help his saviors. When Machvise uses his 1000 Ton Vice against Zoro, Hajrudin gets up and tells Zoro he will handle him. Surprised at Hajrudin being alive, Machvise decides to use his 10,000 Ton Hell Vise on him while shouting that Hajrudin still must have some bones to break on him. Noting that the dead are of no use to anyone and that he can defeat Machvise even if he only has one arm left, Hajrudin uses "Gungnir" against the officer. The bones in Hajrudin's right arm and leg begin to break under the weight as he tells Machvise to fly to the heavens. As the ground beneath them begins to crater, Machvise mocks Hajrudin and states he weighs 10,000 tons. However, through sheer willpower, Hajrudin shocks everyone and sends Machvise flying while breaking his shield in half. As the lower members express shock at seeing Machvise defeated, the punch sends him straight into the Birdcage, slicing him and leaving him incapacitated. Exhausted, Hajrudin notes Machvise is not flying anywhere soon since he's not a bird and falls over unconscious from his wounds. Zoro commends the giant before promising him that the cage will be gone when he wakes up. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bellamy is confirmed to be able to use Busoshoku Haki. *Orlumbus defends Zoro from the Donquixote Family's underlings. *Pica inhabits the King's Plateau, causing him to interrupt the battle between the Corrida Colosseum combatants and the Donquixote Family's officers. **Pica's laugh is also revealed. *Baby 5 misunderstands Sai's words during their battle and thinks that he is hitting on her. *Machvise is flung into the Birdcage by a powerful punch from Hajrudin and is defeated, though the giant sustains serious damage and collapses afterwards. *The name of this chapter is a reference to Gungnir, the name of the technique that Hajrudin uses to defeat Machvise. Characters Arc Navigation Fr:Chapitre 770 ca:Capítol 770